brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sally Carrera
Sally is a car who appeared in Cars and Cars 2. Description System Variation Sally's System Variation is made completely of light blue pieces. She has headlights in the front of her and a yellow decoration in the middle. She has a happy expression on her face and has green eyes. Her wheels have black treads with a silver inside. The back of her has red and white headlights with her exhaust pipes directly under her headlights. Her license plate reads 301PCE. DUPLO Variation Sally's DUPLO Variation is only one piece. Her primary colour is also light blue. She is smiling and has headlights on the front of her, but has no yellow decoration. She is looking to the right and has green eyes. Her wheels have black treads and silver on the inside. She has red and white headlights on the back of her. Background Sally is a blue Porsche and Lightning's girlfriend. She nicknamed him "Stickers". Cars Sally first meets Lightning McQueen in the Radiator Springs Court, where Lightning thinks that she is his attorney, when she is actually the town attorney. Sally later takes a "drive" with Lightning, turning out to be a race to Wheel Well. When they arrive, she tells him her story of how she got to Radiator Springs; she was a successful lawyer in L.A., living in the "fast lane", but didn't feel happy, so she drove and drove until she broke down at Wheel Well, Doc fixed her up and the citizens of Radiator Springs took her in. She also tells Lightning how Radiator Springs was in it's "hayday", cars would come from everywhere just to visit it, known for it's friendly, quality service, but it was gradually forgotten and removed from the map after the Interstate was built. Lightning later repairs the neon lights in Radiator Springs and Sally comments that it was even better than in it's "hayday". Lightning is found by his fans and taken to the Piston Cup race, where Sally is watching him on TV and cheering for him. Cars 2 Wheel Well is reopened as a restaurant and Lightning goes to eat dinner with Sally. While they are waiting, Francesco Bernoulli is on a TV, and said he could beat Lightning and that his races are boring. Mater calls the TV Show, telling Francesco that Lightning "could drive circles around you". Lightning sees what's going on and joins the race. Sally urges Lightning that Mater should go along also. Sally is only again seen in the last race, where all of Radiator Springs comes to London, as Lightning thought that Mater had gone back to Radiator Springs, when he actually didn't, and in the last part of the movie, where Sally meets Francesco. Notes * Unlike the movie, her tattoo is not included with her at all. * In her DUPLO Variation, she has no yellow decoration or license plate. Appearances * 8487 Flo's V8 Café * 5815 Flo's V-8 Café Gallery of Variants Gallery Sally-01.png SallyBack.jpg|Back DUPLOSally.png Category:Cars (Disney) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:Disney Category:Pixar